


The Search is Over

by Palendromical



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Bruce Banner Has Issues, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bruce Banner-centric, Bruce Feels, Bruce Needs a Hug, Flash Fic, Poor Bruce, Post-Avengers (2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 16:31:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2395190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palendromical/pseuds/Palendromical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt "You’ve just killed a man. Write why, how and what you’ll do next."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Search is Over

Bruce looked down at the syringe in his hand.  
“I did it” he thinks, viciously happy.  
“Oh, I did it.” he declares to himself slightly more dejectedly.  
“Shit.” I didn’t think it would work he thinks as he sinks to his knees.  
“It was my turn to pick the movie” he whispers as his head hits the floor.


End file.
